A Gift From Our Benefactors
by Kei Ago
Summary: My version of the final chapter; Dark Energy.   I basically wanted to add emotion, ad more Gordon/Alyx.   Didn't really know what Genre to give it, but if you've played the game, you'll know what to expect I guess.   Enjoy.


A half life 2 fan-fiction, One-shot.

Basically, this is the chapter 'Dark Energy' from the game, which is the final chapter, so it does contain spoilers. And I know I called it 'A gift from our benefactors', I wanted to, that's why. It is NOT the chapter 'Our benefactors' from the game. It. Is. 'Dark. Energy'.

bSPOILER ALERT/b

Whenever I play this bit, I always think, when Alyx says goodbye to Gordon, sending him down to meet Breen and his soldiers, it's gotta be more emotional than it is in the game. I'm a bit Gordon/Alyx shipper. So I basically just wrote that chapter. Only things I've added are a little bit of dialogue for Gordon, a few actions, and the emotions. Other than that, the story line hasn't been altered AT ALL.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Half life franchise. The closest I am to this, is owning the game for PC and xbox. Valve however, own the rights. This makes me sadface. But whatever.

Enjoy. Review please.

iuA gift from our benefactors/i/u

"Damnit!" Alyx swore as the elevator carrying the notorious Breen descended out of her reach. She clenches her fists, turning back to Gordon. "Not again!" she curses, her heart sinking as she heads for the console, tapping away. She looks to Gordon, at last noticing his new weapon, a super-charged zero-point energy field manipulator. She gasps, and grins.

"The gravity gun!" She chuckles. "He doesn't have a clue does he?" she grins, before glancing to the console again. She sighs turning to it, and mumbling as she taps.

"I wonder where he's going.." Gordon steps closer, watching over the girls shoulder, shouldering the gravity gun. Gordon flinches, as the mechanical shutters groan and unveil the citadel's personal reactor. He steps back, allowing Alyx to squeeze between himself and the console for a better look. "Oh my god.." she gasps, taking a moment. "This is the citadel's Dark fusion reactor.. It powers there tunnelling entanglement device.." she turns to Gordon, gulping as she continues her explanation.  
"We'll never have a chance like this again.." She inhales slowly, turning away to the console "We've got to stop Dr. Breen.."

Gordon looks back out the ceiling to floor window at the reactor, gulping. How on earth would they shut that down.. with any luck, Alyx's hacking skills would prove invaluable once again. He watches as she types, cursing now and again under her breath, before moving along the console. The screen flashes red once more.  
" I can't shut it down," she sighs, turning to Gordon briefly before moving back to the console. "He must have turned over control to the other side.." She turns back to Gordon, worry clearly written across the feminine features. She sighs, hugging herself loosely. "You'll have to go into the core and do what you can.." she states simply, watching for the one Free Man's reaction. Gordon pauses watching her, before exhaling softly, nodding.

"Okay." he replies slowly, voice low. He shifts the weight of the gravity gun slightly on his shoulder, glancing toward the elevator Breen had disappeared down moments ago. Alyx sighs, concern lacing her already miserable tone.  
"Get in the elevator.. and I'll let you in." she murmurs, before tapping away once more. Gordon watches for a moment, nodding silently and stepping toward the elevator in question. Alyx glances at him, and gulps before adding. "Don't forget to charge up your suit." Gordon looks back at her, and forces a warm smile, to quell her nerves, before plugging in his suit an holding down the button on the charger. He watches the charger gradually run low on juice, before releasing the button, and unplugging the suit.

Alyx watches as the orange-clad man steps into the elevator, turning to look at her as the glass doors slide shut. Alyx gulps, jogging up to the glass. She inhales deep, before forcing her ever-confident smirk.

"Do your worst Gordon.." she remarks, exhaling harshly. She places her hands against the cool glass, watching the man carefully, her hazel eyes laced with concern. "But.." she adds, gulping. "B-be careful." The man smiles softly, placing his own large palm against the glass, consuming her tiny hand.

"Always am." he mumbles, as the lift disappears down.

Gordon steps off the platform, taking a deep breath, before turning and heading into the citadel's core.  
"It's Dr. Breen, there he is!" Alyx trills out over the intercom. Gordon pauses to look at the man, waiting to ascend on his own platform.

"Dr. Freeman!" he calls out, smug pride dripping from the words. "You really shouldn't be out there.. At the moment of synapse, as I teleport, this chamber will be bathed in deadly particles, that have yet to be named by human science." the condescending tone continues.

"Perhaps when I have the leisure to do the work myself, I'll name one of them after you. That way you won't be icompletely/i forgotten." he smirks, as he finishes his taunt maliciously. Gordon snarls under his breath, before looking around for a pathway up. "When the singularity collapses I will be far away from here, in another universe as a matter of fact." he smirks, as Gordon heads for the only path in reach. "You on the other hand," Breen starts again, causing Gordon to look back at the Dr. "You on the other hand, will be destroyed, in every way it is possible to ibe/i destroyed, and even in some, which are essentially iimpossible!/i" The Dr finishes, with a malicious chuckle. Gordon tightens his grip on the gravity gun, his bespectacled gaze turning to a glare. 

Alyx paces the small length of the window, before pressing herself against it as Breen finishes his taunt. She growls sighing. Gordon's the bigger person, she reminds herself, watching the scientist in question edge around the moving platforms, heading onwards and upwards, toward the top of the dark fusion reactor, and the citadel itself.

Gordon huffed as the moving platform narrowly misses his beloved gravity gun, before taking the following slopes at a light jog, carefully edging past the doors, weary of oncoming attack.  
"Oh god.. It's the combine!" Alyx warns over the intercom. Gordon groans, speeding up, faltering for only a moment, at the energy balls blocking his path. Clearing the way with the super-charged gun, he quickly ducks behind the pane of bullet proof glass, separating the energy fields, avoiding the harsh enemy fire. Alyx gasps, watching, gritting her teeth at just how helpless she was to assist the scientist, as he finishes clearing the last of the energy balls.  
"I don't know what you could ipossibly/i hope to achieve, other than your own annihilation" Breen taunts again, watching the skilled Dr below clear out his troops with his own high powered energy balls. Alyx grits her teeth, calling down to Gordon over the intercom.  
"Don't listen to him Gordon!" Gordon glances up to her, before continuing his task. The tiny gesture made Alyx feel slightly more useful, as she leant her forehead against the glass.

Gordon stops, forced to wait for the platform to come back down to him, glancing at Dr. Breen, who merely smirks.  
"I warned you this was futile." Breen sneers, safe in his bubble waiting for the teleport to charge.  
"He's bluffing Gordon!" Alyx chimes in, frustration lacing the words. "Don't listen to him."  
Gordon growls, jumping up onto the small lift, dodging as an elite combine soldier takes aim on him, dragging the white-clad soldier toward him, killing it instantly, before launching the lifeless corpse back at it's allies, killing them in with the blow. Pausing to finish off the incoming Elite forces, he sprints for the platform that will take him further to his destination, edging around more moving parts.  
"Great!" Alyx grins, pressed against the glass, her heart fluttering at the pace Gordon was climbing. She pauses, and her heart ceases to flutter, and instead starts to sink. "Oh no.. Breen's started his ascent.." she mulls the information, swallowing hard before adding. "Hurry Gordon! Before he escapes!" Gordon gulps, giving a curt nod, jumping across to the oncoming platform, impatience not allowing him to wait another moment for it, killing a few more soldiers as he platform moves around and up the chamber.

He hops off as it reaches it's final destination, looking around for the next one, pausing only to charge his suit. He yelps and ducks as more soldiers take aim, jumping up as they reload to take them out, panting, and wiping the blood that was starting to trickle from his temple. There was a limit to how fast the Freeman could move in his HEV suit, and many of his grazes and wounds were a result. He pushes his glasses up his nose, as Alyx calls out to him to 'Keep going' reminding him of the severity of his current mission. He makes a dive for the next platform as it begins to move, standing up on it anxiously. Breen, almost catching up to him, chimes back his own 'encouragements'.  
"I could have told you that was pointless Dr. Freeman." he coos, smirking. Freeman growls under his breath, as he ascends to the dark fusion reactor. 

"Go Gordon!" Alyx calls out, watching the Free Man wipe out yet more soldiers. Gordon hops onto the last platform, heart pounding hard as it ascends to his final destination.  
"Are you still with us Dr. Freeman?" Breen chirps out. "Not for much longer I think!" He finishes, a dark chuckle finishing the bleak sentence. Gordon hops up onto the final ledge, gulping at the site of the fusion reactor. The huge machine towered over him, as it did the rest of City 17.  
"If only you had harnessed your boundless energy, for a useful purpose." Breen sneers as the teleport enters it's final sequences.

Alyx gaped, pressed against the glass window behind Gordon. She gulps watching him work, praying he can save them all before Breen destroys the city. Gordon looks around, finally deciding on the weapon, and pulling the Energy balls toward him, firing them off with military precision at the Reactor. He yelps, ducking as a gunship trumpets, it's charged pulse rifle firing out bullets, whizzing millimetres from his head. He shoots another ball at the teleport, blowing a chunk off the machine. He pauses for a second, a grin creeping onto his face. Alyx cheered behind him, and Breen gaped.  
"Go back Freeman! You have no iidea/i what you are doing!" Breen calls out, panic starting to edge it's way into the man's voice. Freeman continues, rolling away from Gunship bullets every now and then, occasionally hurling a ball at them, scaring them off momentarily. Breen gulps, a lump forming in his throat as Gordon wreaks havoc upon his escape.  
"You don't know what you'll unleash! You could bring down this whole citadel! Just think man! Think of the people below!" he shouts up, trying to pause the Free Man, even for a moment, so he could reach his destination, and escape the fate waiting for him at the hands of Gordon.  
Gordon ignores his futile cries, continuing his mission, and grinning as he shoots off the last panel, and the teleport begins to malfunction. The monotone voice of Overwatch droned on, faster as it began to panic, whilst it's troops watch helplessly from below.  
"NO!" Breen shouts, as the teleport begins to blow, explosions scaring off the Gunships, who take off in the opposite direction.

Alyx grins, hopping down through the broken window, running up to Gordon.  
"Ooh! YES!" she chimes, the joy behind Gordon's actions impossible to hide. Gordon, met her half way, grinning, before looking back at the reactor. "We did it.." she calls, looking to the core, getting a little closer, as if checking that it was really going up. "C'mon Gordon," she begins, looking back to Gordon. "We've igot/I to get out of here! Maybe we still have some-" She begins, cut off by the explosion, smoke and fire billowing out from the reactor. Gordon's eyes widened, as she began to be flung backwards, heart thudding hard as time slowed.. right before-

"Time, Dr. Freeman?

Is it really that... Time, again?"


End file.
